


Your Mouth Was Made to Suck My Kiss

by Moria



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Anal Sex, Held Down, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moria/pseuds/Moria
Summary: “Give to me sweet sacred bliss, your mouth was made to suck my kiss.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Season of Kink's prompt "held down" and SSSS 100 Prompt Challenge: 35. Hold My Hand. 
> 
> Song title, summary, and the line "Hit me, you can't hurt me" in the fic all come from the song "[Suck My Kiss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcxBPGZ94_M)" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. :) It was the inspiration for this little fic!

During the day, Lalli can scarcely endure an embrace or merely a touch, be it his lover’s or any of his friends’, but at night he needs his lover Reynir pressing his body like a weighted blanket, pinning him down against the mattress or up against the wall, securing him from each side. 

Though soft Reynir may appear, Lalli has seen the other side of him, and knows how to provoke him. It’s not only Reynir who can inflame Lalli, make him so enraged he could scream out for hours. With a gaze Reynir has become to know too well, Lalli has him in ensnared— _Hit me, you can't hurt me_ —and in that normally gentle smile a sinister glint appears before Reynir pounces on him and he goes crashing down on their bed. 

Reynir starts with pressing down his legs with both arms as he kisses around his thighs, drawing a path towards Lalli’s cock. As that hot mouth and soft lips take him, in full, one hand holding him down as the other prepare him, leaving Lalli’s arms and hands free to grip hold of Reynir’s hair, grip him and hold tightly, choke out his name until his lover cruelly parts, leaving him with the cool air against his wet and needing erection. 

But soon Reynir’s lips reach his stomach, the comforting hands pressing against his torso, pushing him down as that wet tongue which teased his cock mercilessly just moments before dipped and teased and tasted its way up Lalli’s belly. The moans escaped from Lalli, too soft that he was unsure Reynir heard him, but he tightened the hold of his hair, and was rewarded as the other mage shifted his weight, inching closer, kissing a trail from his navel up the center of his torso to his chest, and with that bringing his weight over him. 

Were it any other time, Lalli would have screamed at him. He could not stand being touched as his senses, as it were, felt they were on constant overdrive. But here was another story: here in silence save for their rhythmic heavy breathing, here where it was dark and the moonlight cast over his lover, the colors of his skin like starbursts on earth and beautiful green eyes like fields of green lands, searching his, making certain he was well, and the red hair—that ridiculous red hair, which would flow like lava-lake should Lalli untie that long braid. These were the only colors he wanted to see, the breathing the only thing he wanted to hear, Reynir’s scent the only thing he wanted to smell, his body the only thing he wanted to touch and to touch in return. 

Here it was different, where Lalli reached out for Reynir’s lips, tasting himself in his mouth as their hunger-filled kiss left both light-headed. His eyes glowed blue, meeting Reynir’s gaze and he grinned wickedly— _are we lovers or enemies in a battle?_ —as one hand slowly snaked down Lalli’s arm, tracing his soft flesh down till his hand touched his. For a moment their touch was gentle, a lover’s embrace, fingers entwined, before Reynir gripped his hand tightly, as tight as he knew Lalli enjoyed it in moments like these, and pinned his hand above his head on the mattress. 

Reynir slipped into him roughly, though he still watched Lalli closely to make certain he hadn’t crossed the line— _idiot_ , Lalli thought, _now’s not the time to be courteous!_ —before bringing his entire weight back over Lalli. He thrust into Lalli hard and fast as Lalli wished it, pounding him into the bed, enveloped and trapped under him; each strike found him right in that spot that brought sparks before Lalli’s eyes and cries of pleasure to his lips. He squeezed Lalli’s hand, for in show of passion and love and to comfort him, and Lalli squeezed back. His other hand held onto Reynir, pressing into his shoulder. 

His lips found Reynir’s who was too glad to take him in, and Lalli smiled, lost in the overwhelming stimuli of sensations. The whole world was Reynir in that kiss, as he was in each hand, the heart beating in tune with his, the tempo with his body locked into his. His mouth was made to suck his kiss, his hands were made to hold him down, his body was meant to crush him like a warm heavy blanket, his cock was meant to drive him into sweet, blissful oblivion. 

When they had both peaked, Lalli grabbed onto him with one free arm, keeping him atop his body. 

“Do you need me to step away?” Reynir asked softly, gently. Sometimes, afterwards Lalli was too sensitive to any noise or touch and needed some time alone to recuperate before he could face Reynir again. 

But not tonight. He wanted Reynir to stay, so Lalli shook his head and assured Reynir with a kiss.


End file.
